mlaliberationfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Nelson
Full Name (Including honorifics): Captain Sir Avery Wayne Nelson Age: 26 DOB: august 21st 1975 Appearance Avery stands at approximately 5’9 usually keeps a buzzed hair cut his hair is brown but if exposed to enough sunlight starts to become a dirty blonde, he has hazel eyes that favor a color scheme of gray-blue with a gold ring around the middle sometimes switching to green-blue with a gold ring and even sometimes a ring of brown on the outer edge. His body is lean and muscular from training and his past experiences as a professional killer, his body is covered in scars and marks a testament to the treatment he received in his early years as a debtors prisoner one particularly noticeable scar runs from just above his hips to about 4 inches up his side and is thick with scar tissue suggesting a deep wound, during his time in Iceland Avery received many tattoo’s involving symbols of his faith, sleeves run down his arms stopping at his mid-forearm, emblazoned on his chest is the famous Mjolnir the hammer of Thor and on his back the Volksknot three interlocking triangles with a raven perched on one of them as a testament to Odin. His tattoos are all done in such a way that they are not visible at all when he is in uniform which he remains a majority of the time. History Early Life Avery was born to Norweigan parents, who spent the first few years of his life still living in Norway, his father was a military veteran though not a TSF pilot and when the BETA began their push into Scandinavian in 1981 things did not look good at first for the nations of the Nordic Council and Averys parents decided to flee seeking asylum in America. Their request for asylum was accepted by the American government and at around the age 6 they were refugees in America. His father was a hardworking man who did everything he could to provide what he could for his family but they would never be citizens unless Avery grew up and took it upon himself to join the American military. Due to anxiety depression and stress Avery’s father developed an addiction to gambling. News of the Finland Hive’s destruction came and this only served to drive his parents further into their depression pits as it seemed Scandinavia would remain a safe region to live and they had spent all their available resources to come to America, however rather than saving up and moving back Avery’s father only sunk further into his gambling accumulating an insane debt with the local slumlords who ran everything from gambling books and drug dealing to contract murders and underground fighting rings. The exact circumstances of his father’s death are largely unknown but it was no doubt murder though the reason why is unclear, one is would assume it’s the debtors but contrary to some peoples believes debtors don’t make habits of killing those who owe them money. After his father’s death the debtors began hounding his mother who eventually committed suicide out of a combination of grief and stress, the only living member of his immediate family he inherited the debts his father owed and was taken by the debtors though why the debtors would take something like a child who was no more than 11 years old is still largely a mystery. (on a side note during this period around 1983 when the Oder-Neisse line fell and the King of Sweden launched his successful counter attack establishing defensive lines in Germany and saving Europe from total subjugation to BETA control) Time with the Debtors Avery was 11 years old when the debtors took him in, it became apparent to him soon that this was something these debtors did regularly as they had many kids living in what can only be described as a “slum manor” a large house in which about ten members of this debtors ring lived regularly along with their ‘wards’. The children were used for many purposes, delivering drugs, doing the house work, spying on the competition, and of course a convenient lightning rod for these criminals whenever they were having a rough day. However it didn’t take long for these men to impress on the young boy that he worked for them now and lived for their purposes however they hadn’t exactly found a use for him at that time. It wasn’t until Avery was about 13 that his propensity for taking lives would become apparent to the debtors, having broken him into a semblance of loyalty by this point Avery was little more than a drone pliable to their suggestions. His talent for hand to hand combat was soon discover when a business deal went terribly wrong at the debtors hideout, a man drew a knife and attempted to stab one of the men living in the hideout but the man found himself disarmed and staring at his own knife planted in his chest, it had happened so quickly that even Avery had barely realized what happened until it was already said and done. At first this lead them to be something resembling fearful of Avery until they realized the kind of uses they could get out of him, it wasn’t long before they started entering him in their fighting rings that often included death fights as well as began allowing him to take “jobs” for them to work off some of his father’s debts that had been lingering over him for some time now. By the age of 15 Avery was working as a full time hit man, he showed propensities for stealth, using his environment as a weapon and it was found that he had skill with a rifle that needed a little honing. One might beg the question of why he wouldn’t turn his new found killing talents on his ‘owners’ but these men were efficient at breaking people and its only easier the younger you get to them. He spent the next year honing his skills with weapons and his hand to hand skills and putting them to use for these criminals until finally it all came crashing down. A friend of Avery’s father had finally received news of his parents death this man was now a General in the Swedish army and a close friend of the king, after utilizing Swedish intelligence resources to track Avery down they discovered the debtors and their crime ring and worked hand in hand with the American government to launch a huge sting operation against the debtors. In the year 1991 Avery was the age of 16 and it seemed to be just another day in the hideout but while downstairs doing some of the housework the doors flew open and the debtors hideout was stormed by men with assault weapons and tactical gear. All of them were rounded up and handcuffed and the kids taken away with the exception of Avery who was brought outside and into what appeared to be a police command vehicle. There he met face to face with General Torsten, of course he did not recognize the man the only time he had ever met him was when he was still in diapers and a swaddle but there was something familiar about the man even then. Time under Torsten’s Care After Avery was brought to him the man explained that he had served in the military with his father some time ago and that they were fast friends though they had fallen out of contact when his family moved to America, it was obvious the General felt some sort of personal responsibility for not bringing his family back to Scandinavia but the base fact was that he saw something in Avery’s hollow eyes when he met him that day and knew for some reason, that he was exactly what he was looking for. Torsten brought Avery first to Iceland where he was cared for by Torsten when he was there and by his wife when he was not. After restoring Avery’s mental state to something resembling normal by the age of 17 he was put in courses by the General to teach him many things from psychology to warfare doctrines it was clear that Torsten was breeding him for Command. Avery excelled in his studies and was also afforded a private instructor in many forms of martial arts but focusing on Krav Maga a martial art designed specifically for military personnel by Israeli’s, believing that the discipline that comes from studying martial arts could be applied in many ways to combat and military command. During his time taking courses he was given the opportunity to adjust socially under Torsten’s tutelage Avery flourished at anything he set his mind to eventually cultivating an air of charisma and confidence about him seemingly defying the life before that threatened to turn him into a mindless killing machine with no real purpose other than to take lives. During his time in Iceland he was also reintroduced to the belief in the Old God’s, an idea that had been regaining some small popularity as the religion of Christianity left a bad taste in everybody’s mouth these days due to its influence on the Allegiance terrorists. Founding of the Varangian Company At the age of 18 while also taking several courses to help prepare him for the Command him and General Torsten with the permission of King Karl began the planning and implementation of the Varangian Company, Avery chose the name as a testament to the old Varangian Guard who served the last Roman Emperors faithfully, though the name was more chosen because of the motif of “Going where the fighting is thickest” and a doctrine reminiscent of shock infantry. Avery and Torsten worked hand in hand in designing and tailoring the training program to create skilled pilots and other operators even from those that would have been rejected from other piloting programs, finding the idea that one aptitude test will dictate whether or not you have what it takes to become a talented pilot, understanding that sometimes one must conquer their queasy stomach in order to unlock their true potential as pilots. By mid-2000 the program was ready to be implemented and their installation in Finland was constructed Avery entered the program along with the first batch of recruits and observed the training from the inside to gauge its effectiveness as well as the effectiveness of the staff they hired. Satisfied with the results he completed the training and formed the basis of the command unit with two other hand selected graduates, Asmodeus Valkyr and Slavena Kedrova. Berlin Front Operations As a field evaluation the command team was sent south to the Germany Defensive lines where they picked up a few new members of the Command team, KaiZen Zoegret and Kohl Merkata joined here and aided them in Ops in which they were recovering intelligence files and other valuable information from the ruins of Berlin. These operations were intended to be simple in nature and a few small skirmishes with the BETA occur but nothing major. Their stay near Berlin would be short as soon the real context of their field evaluation would begin as they were moved south to the defense line outside of Budapest and tasked with planning the retaking of the region from the BETA with a 2 week time cap. Budapest Here at Budapest the team would receive two of its most veteran members, Alexis Alscher a blonde purple eyed East-German former Stasi operative who came to join them in their efforts in the hopes she would see her homeland revived, and a Scottish woman who seemed to be a pit pessimistic Cassandra Sutherlain both women with well over a decade of combat experience. During the planning stages Zoegret was kidnapped by KGB and former Stasi Operatives to gain leverage that at least at the current time is still relatively unknown however between the coalition’s full frontal assault on all of their hideouts simultaneously and Alscher’s persuasion the enemy was convinced to surrender. Planning began in full swing after this, Avery and Alexis spent hours inside the think tank though Alexis ended up coming up with the most solid plan so Avery went with her plan which would also lend her, and the country she wished to restore some credence. During their time planning operations Avery began to grow fond of Alscher and later on those feelings developed into more serious romantic intentions. Shortly before the hive assault was under way an odd occurrence happened, a BETA echelon broke through a section of the line and they were not informed until they were already causing havoc, putting down the incursion the team returned and the Budapest base hub was put on lockdown. Defying this lockdown Alexis made to investigate the scene of the crime, taking advantage of the stirring caused by Alscher leaving a base on lockdown Torsten prepared a perfect opportunity for any agents to act, led by Avery they managed to put down and capture most agents who they would later find out to be Allegiance operatives under Arild their chief intelligence officer and a traitor. With that issue resolved for the time they moved on to the hive infiltration, the operation was a success despite losing many pilots and a member of the original command team Slavena Kedrova. Interim between Europe and the Far East During the time between the Budapest infiltration and the Companys deployment to the Far East a few things took place. First was the hearing which would dismiss any and all of the UNs war crime charges against former members of the Stasi, after which they transitioned directly into a hearing about her plans for the restoration of East-Germany, something the Nordic Council supported for the most part due to hoping to create a steady, stable, and loyal ally on the front lines with them rather than giving the Eastern half back to the Federal Republic Of Germany an entity loyal to America and the other Western Powers. After the hearing Avery took Alexis to a point overlooking the port of Stockholm where East-German refugees and other volunteers to go help restore the nation as well as the first shipment of materials were being sent even as the hearing was occurring, also taking the time to be forward with his feelings to her. However the moment would be ruined when the traitor Arild would appear and attempt an assassination of Alscher, in which Avery pushed Alscher to the ground and took the bullets thankfully center mass and miraculously not hitting anything vital. Having barely recovered from his injuries intelligence appeared a few weeks later that Arild had been spotted and a major allegiance installation discovered as well on the coast of the Baltic sea. The Allegiance had been stockpiling black market TSFs in preparation for a large scale attack on what or where they are still trying to figure out as they launched the assault before the allegiance had been able to enact whatever it was they were planning. Combined with the Nordic Councils army and the command unit from the Varangians a siege was emplaced forcing the enemy to take to TSF combat, ultimately being defeated by the coalition of professional and mostly veteran soldiers inevitably they were able to capture Arild who had attempted to engage Avery in close quarters combat utilizing both firearms and hand to hand however eventually she was taken down non-lethally and brought into custody. Far East (to be filled post Sadogashima) Category:Characters